Empty Dreams
by michiev
Summary: A story of what goes on in the protagonists mind during the duration of Borderlands 2 Moral of the story: Handsome Jack is evil
1. Chapter 1

"You're a monster" She said, "You're a monster and you won't get away with this! My friends are coming for me!" She struggled against the restraints…

"Tut tut tut" I said, play nice little Siren or you'll get a thousand volts of eletricity through your veins, Say - you love melting people's faces off, Don't you? What if I did the same thing to you!?" I laughed, the look on her face was of pure hatred and anger, She didn't have anything to be angry about so I'm not quite sure where the anger comes from… Oh wait, I killed her little boyfriend.

Remembering this fact made me laugh out loud to which the Siren responded "You know, laughing like that is kind of a dead giveaway that you are insane", I turned around to look at her, Kind of a shock after forgetting that she had flamingly red hair which makes the insides of your eyeballs ache as if you are looking into the sun. What the hell, Sirens are weird.

I approached her and pressed my special little knife right to her throat "You can shut up now." I could see the fear in her eyes and the sweat drip from her brow but she kept it up, "Ohhhh did I touch a nerve? Oh no.. wait.. In order to do that, I'd just have to bring up your daughter."

Dropping all pretense, and the knife, I grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room, sort of blowing the whole "Connect the bitch like a battery so she can charge the key" thing, Oh well… I'll fix it in a minute

"Wrong move, vault hunter." I stepped forward slowly.. and with each step becoming more enraged "You.. do not.. get to talk about my Angel… You and your monster little friends murdered my daughter!"

She moved back despite the pain it was causing her from the collar I threw on her after I shot her boyfriend in the chest, "You know, when you talk about Angel it's almost as if you're a real human being with real human emotions, Too bad I know better. You didn't give a shit about Angel, you locked her up like a slave to charge your precious vault key, YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" she screamed at me, Why was she even bothering with words.. She was a siren, she could do anything.. Oh wait, it's the collar I threw on her.

"Why are you talking, Siren? Shouldn't you be.. I don't know, sobbing uncontrollably over your dead boyfriend?" I shrugged.. Suddenly something happened, it was a blur and it was painful, she broke free of the collar and she lunged from across the room at me, somehow her hands found their way around my throat "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, it was loud too.. Right in my fucking ear.

I laughed "You talk about my daughter, I talk about your boyfriend.. GOD, I wish I could have tortured him for hours just to hear him scream" I felt the pressure of her hands get tighter around my throat, Sort of getting hard to breathe here.. Is this what being strangled feels like?

"Two things, good guys don't.. talk like that, and oh.. You wanted to torture him for hours? You mean like you tortured Angel .. for … years?" Right there, those words.. That was it.

All of my rage and anger suddenly manifested itself as the most powerful strength I could muster, I threw the bitch into the wall and I grabbed the knife and stabbed her in her precious little stomach, It was nice hearing that sound, it was sort of an "Oof" noise as I plunged it in and twisted it around.. Fun stuff, Messy.. But fun. "I could kill you so easily right now, Siren.. But since you and your little bandit friends killed my daughter-" She spluttered, blood spilling out of her mouth "She was dead from the moment you took her little hands and hooked her up to all those machines, YOU killed your daughter."

"You really don't know how to shut up, do you?" I could feel it, the anger, it was coming back.. but if I killed her right now I could never open the vault.. and she wasn't the one I wanted to kill the most.. It was the other one, the other siren.. She was the one who murdered my daughter, She was the one I was going to kill.

"What was that?" She said through the pain… "I saw something, something in your eyes besides the crazy glint of a madman.. What.. was that..?" I took the knife out of her and threw it to the ground "I have no idea what you're talking about, Vault hunter…" She closed her eyes "Come on.. admit it, you're a human being.."

I stood there, she was obviously losing a lot of blood, I - I didn't know what to do, I could end it right there and the bitch would be dead and would FINALLY shut the HELL UP.. but then.. My key, I'd have to find another siren, another siren that had a connection to eridium and Angel.. she already looked, she already told me there was only one other one.. Angel… angel

Everything else went a little blank, I stood there not saying a word while the siren I needed to charge the key was slowly bleeding out on my floor.. But everything went blank… "I'm better than you" She said "We're all…better than you… You think you're the hero? You're insane.." She put her hand on her stomach wound and started to rise from the ground, I couldn't think of a way to stop her even though there were a thousand guns at my disposal, What the hell was I? Stupid?

"You.. killed.. innocent.. people, Don't you feel any remorse?" She started approaching me slowly, I instinctively backed away, You don't really want to stick around to see what a siren is going to do to you at close range… "Don't you feel bad at all, Jack?"

That name, she used my name.. The villian said the heros name, But I never even bothered to learn her name, My head hurt, she was doing something to my head "Stop it, SIren. Whatever you are doing.. stop it" she kept coming closer and closer… with each step the pain worsened and images started flashing through my mind.. Angel as a little girl before.. before the incident

"You mean before you lied to her!" The siren screamed in anger "What the hell?!" I shouted "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

She smiled "Because I am a siren.." More images flashing through my mind, Angel's mother… "No… no STOP IT SIREN!" The siren closed her eyes and every little thing inside my mind blew up.. A thousand tiny memories and only one thing remained. A memory of a night spend with my grandmother, I remember touching a painting on the wall and it was covered in dust.. I remember a trail of blood, I remember a lot of things.. and in remembering them I felt pissed because I knew the siren was remembering them with me and was going to make a federal case about it "Oh, looks like the big hero has some issues." The siren laughed… What a bitch.

"Did your grandmother.." She started "Stop it, siren." I said and .. amazingly enough, for once in history.. The bad guy stopped when the good guy asked them to.. Huh, Who would have thought

"You killed my boyfriend, why the hell should I care about anything you say or do!?" she said, starting to regain composure a little bit, I never knew siren's had weird freaky deaky mind reading abilities.. I leaned over and grabbed the collar that was shot off of her earlier, I threw it back around her neck and carefully but securely hooked her back up to the pumping station. This bitch was gonna be my battery.

"You know the great thing about Eridium? The more I inject into your pathetic little body, the less painful things like this will be" I plunged my fist into the wound in her stomach "Normally that would kill someone, but not today, not you.. Ahh, Eridium is great."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat back in my chair, Ah. Comfy… I was finally starting to relax again after all the stress of being reassigned to a dust cave of a planet, Pandora.. This place is a wasteland…

"John, John.. Will you stop falling asleep and fill in these lists for me?" I opened my eyes and glare at the annoying face that belongs to the annoying voice "Yes Mr Tassiter, Sir." He walked away without realizing how sarcastic my voice was when I said that… What an asshole. It turns out Mr Tassiter is a lazy asshole who can't fill in a simple report on his own.. What the hell does he want from me? I'm a programmer, not a slave.. I decided to be an ass and write that in the lines he wanted me to fill out. I put the paper on the desk and leaned back casually in the chair, I was pretty proud of myself. Ha. Ha. Ha.

I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was being yelled at… again.

"John, in my office. Now." Mr Tassiter was standing over me.. Everyone else in the area was staring at me, Oh come on.. I hate being called out like this… We left to go to his office and I felt like a kid in school, getting in trouble with the principal and having them call my grandmother, I think I was more afraid of her than going to the principals office..

"Take a seat." Tassiter said as he did the same thing "What kind of joke is this?" He indicated the hilarious joke I wrote on the papers he gave me earlier, I stifled a laugh and then coughed to cover it up. "I'm a C++ programmer, Sir. What you want me to do is a waste of time I could be using to program C++. Which is the entire reason I work here." Tassiter had a habit of spitting when he was angry, even when he wasn't talking… Which was just disgusting and..well, Rude.

I was covered in spit by the time he was done screaming, something along the lines of "I hired you to do bla bla bla" and "You don't have any respect for your superiors" and something about me being lazy… "We came to Pandora because of YOU and your findings, Now don't tell me that was the last useful thing you're good for" I don't remember much of anything else except him asking me to leave his office, and him calling me John.

He always called me John….


	3. Chapter 3

"Your little friend is doing a great job of charging up this key, I have her in this.. this collar that shocks her every so often, sends a LOT of electricity through her body... Ohh, she's looking at me like she's pisssssed." I laugh "Well, can't wait to kill you, Bye Vault Hunter" I put the echo communicator down and walk towards The Siren, She was glaring at me as if it was supposed to scare me. "What are you going to do, Siren? Liquify me? Hahaha! I'd LOVE to see you try to do anything like that to me, The Hero."

She looked away "You don't really think you're the hero.. do you? I mean you must know that you're the reason Angel is dead, Not Maya.." I ball my hands into fists and dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands, I came up with the perfect retort "Your boyfriend sure didn't seem to like you." I expected her to get angry, I expected her to scream and break free and choke the living hell out of me again.. but she didn't, she just sort of stayed silent, I wanted to laugh because it was really funny... but for some reason I wasn't laughing. I couldn't make it happen... And then I saw something I never saw in the five years I had been watching the original vault hunters... The Siren started crying.

She looked my way "Oh, what are you going to do? Make fun of me for crying over my dead boyfriend? Yeah.. You're observant.. Roland and I hooked up a couple of times and.. I fell in love with him, He wasn't as interested in me as he was in The Crimson Raiders. Not that you could ever relate to human emotions such as love. Leave me alone." She turned away..

"Wait.. I.. He was really invested in The Crimson Raiders, wasn't he?" I found myself doing something I never do, listen.. be interested in something other than myself.. Listen... She didn't talk for a while, but then she finally did "He.. after Commander Steele opened the vault.. We were so serious about helping people, we were so serious about starting something.. a revolution or something.. We knew that there were other dangers on Pandora, Which is why we didn't leave."

"You were serious about it or he was? It seems like he cared a hell of a lot more for the resistance than he did for you, Which, while I never say this to bad guys.. That really does suck, Scouts Honor, No lie." The Siren rolled her eyes "Ha, you can't expect me to believe you actually care what I have to say right now, you only need me as a battery because of what you did to Angel"

I look away as she continues with her little speech "You can't honestly not be aware of the terrible things you've done, You killed that pierce lady, you tortured Tannis... You imprisoned your own daughter..." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists again, the anger rising... "I... I had to.. You don't know what she ... was capable of, you don't know what she did..." The Siren laughed "What did a six year old do that warranted being put in confinement for years to be used as a tool for manipulation.. God I wish she had reached out to us years ago, I wish she had grown tired of your tyranny.. We could have saved her before you pumped her fragile little body with eridium.. She, like many others... was a victim of your 'Leadership' ... You are not the hero, Jack.. You are the bad guy... You killed your daughter."

I look down "I know.." The siren's next words sound surprised "You know!? If you know then what the hell are you doing going around blaming the vault hunters and the resistance for all your little pointless murders?!"

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about!" I say, laughing "You didn't let me finish.. I was going to say.. I know you honestly believe you guys are good, but you're not.. You never will be, and you will all die. Stop talking about my daughter, you bitch." I got up, grabbed my knife and plunged it into her skin.. She was bleeding and screaming but only for a few minutes before it completely healed.. "Hey Jack" She grunted through the pain of having a knife stuck in her stomach.. "What's under the mask?" I pressed the knife into her neck "You know what?" I whisper into her ear "I could slice your little throat and-" She laughed "Such good guy talk, I totally believe you're a hero, The savior of Pandora threatens people with knives... Sounds legitimate to me."

I pressed the knife into her neck, breaking the skin and causing blood to drip down her neck, "hah, it looks like a vampire attacked you!" She screamed "You're an asshole.." I got really close to her "Ugh" She shuddered "I can feel your gross breathe on my neck, If I wasn't chained up right now and out of energy I would siren-power the hell out of you, Melt your face off, kick you in the crotch... Ewww. ew, you're like a gross slimy skag" I laughed loudly and lengthily in her ear "I'm going to murder everyone you have ever loved or cared about..." Her face contorted in disgust "You need to get away from me.. _jack" _

It was weird, when she said that it was like I didn't want to be so close anymore, I wanted to go back to being across the room without the knife, She called me by my name, and I can't even bother to learn hers.. Huh... That's weird... I did what I wanted to do, I moved away and set the knife down...

"You're an asshole, Jack, and you won't get away with this.."

There it was again, my name.. She said my name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just letting everyone know that the reward for killing the vault hunter is me ripping out your eyeballs, Touch the vault hunter and risk going blind, The Vault hunter is MINE, I will take care of her" I put the echo device down and stared over the several different displays all viewing camera angles of different places, one of which was where the vault was.. and The Warrior, I turned around to face The Siren "See, we're going to go to a volcano, And we're going to open up the vault and we're going to"

"Blah blah blah" She said, her voice giving under the extreme exhaustion and pain I've been putting her through for days "What the hell?" I said "Did you just.. interrupt me?" She laughed "Hah! Yeah, it's really funny when that happens to someone else, right? It's usually the bad guy who interrupts the good guy by talking about their stupid plans which gives the good guys time to save the world." Her head flopped around as if she was having trouble keeping it up, or keeping her eyes open. "But yeah I did. What are you going to do about it, Murderer?"

I come closer and adjust the settings on the collar, it sends a LOT more volts through her body than it did before "I made some adjustments so that you'll shut the hell up" I laughed, pleased with my own sense of humor, It's not like she could hear me over the sound of her own self absorbed screaming, "I NEVER tire of hearing the bad guys scream, Too bad I couldn't hear Roland scream... I didn't want to kill him you know." The shock finished it's course through her body and left her gasping for breath "Don't talk about Roland..."

"Hah! So you're allowed to mock the death of my only daughter but I can't even allude to the death of a guy who didn't..even..care..about..you.. at.. all" I said, I turned around to go back to my monitors. "Roland cared about Pandora" She spluttered out "Ah yeah, but you wanted more than that. You spent your time doodling little hearts around his name and you wanted to be his little girlfriend.. I get it."

Even though I wasn't facing her, I could tell she was angry and the anger was only rising "You son of a bitch" she said through gritted teeth, I turned around and stride over to her "Tut, tut... Language. Siren." All of a sudden the room went dark, completely.. "Uh.. what the hell, Did you do something, Siren?" I turned around to face her but realized I couldn't see her in the dark, "Damn it, what the hell did you do?!" She sounded just as confused as I was "Nothing! I didn't do anything, it looks like you have a power failure, maybe you're using too much power to pump me with eridium, maybe you're using too much power shocking me every five seconds.. Both viable explanations" She said all smart-ass like "Hah. hah..I suppose you think I should stop, no, I'll figure this out and you can shut your mouth."

"Sir" A new voice came into earshot, it was Blake "We've had a massive power failure, We can't get the backup generators online, I don't know how the hell it happened.. But Sanctuary has stolen our only power source" I turn to face the man in the dark, forgetting my eyes don't work very well in low light "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get the power back!"

"Very well Sir" I watched the idiot go back to trying to figure out how to get our power back online "Idiot, it's like watching a monkey trying to do the job of a human." The Siren, who was now free from her binds laughed "You're a real asshole, no wonder Pandora has gone to shit under your rule... you treat everyone like animals" She stepped over the collar that fell off her neck when the power shut down and slowly made her way towards me "Hey-hey.. Back away Siren.." I said, starting to back away myself, as much as I could considering the monitors were right behind me. She smiled and then whoosh. We were gone.

"Where the hell am I, Vault Hunter?!" I screamed out into the darkness.. It was still pretty dark, I had no idea where the hell she had phased me to but I didn't like this.. I heard her voice over the echo "You're in a little place that I used to bring my bandit friends to, to you know.. melt their faces." She popped right in front of me and grabbed me by the throat "S..surprisingly strong.. for such a small one." I choked the words out.. "Eridium is doing wonders for you" She threw me against the wall "You asshole, I'm an addict!" she shouted, I got up from the floor "What the hell did you bring me here for?" I turned around to try and see any landmarks, I couldn't.. It was too dark

"I brought you here to keep you prisoner like you did to me, give you a little taste of your own medicine..." I heard movement, she pulled a lever or something because a shit ton of power just surged through the hideout... and then I realized I was in an electric field of some sort, If I even tried to move I'd have the brain shocked right out of me "See, I'm a siren that you've been pumping full of Eridium.. Who already had some seriously awesome powers going on before this, but after your little experiments on me.. I'm a little more awesome, and I can do this" She snapped her fingers and thousands of volts of electricity tore through my body, again and again and again.. I fell to my knees "Fuck!" She laughed "See how much that hurts, Jack?" She did it again, convulsing on the floor was no fun... "Stop.. stop it Siren!"

"This ones for Roland, you asshole!" She pushed out her hands and some extremely loud painful noise started in my head, ringing louder and louder and louder until I finally passed out..

I open my eyes, everything is silent and I'm in my old bedroom - Where I used to live as a kid.. Poof, a noise behind me, I turn around and The Siren is there.. "Oh what the hell is this? Some kind of Ghost of Christmas past shit?" The Siren touches the walls, which seem to be electrified "Not exactly, See.. My new amped up siren powers made it possible for me to do basically anything I want to the human brain, I'm not actually here.. Not physically, but you are.. You're stuck inside a little simulation I cooked up from the memory data I got from you, Think of it as being stuck in your own mind."

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Get me the hell out of here" She laughed right in my face "No, you need to learn some sort of lesson, Which you won't.. But it'll still be fun torturing you. "Bandit, you're starting to sound just like me..." I looked around the room, it was exactly the same "How the hell did you access these memories?" I looked at her digital representation "HOW?!" I screamed at her and grabbed a book from the bedside table, chucking it at her without remembering she's not actually here "I can interact with these objects?" I inquired

"Yep, I'm awesome. Lets see what Handsome Grandma is up to!" The Siren said cheerfully... "Wait a minute.. I'm not.. I'm not just seeing this am I? I'm living it?" She looked proud of herself "Yeah, you are living it, Welcome home, asshole."

Pounding on the door started "Where the hell are they, Jack?" an elderly woman's voice sounded "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" She screamed again, the pounding continued... "I don't know!" I found myself saying.. I couldn't control it, I was saying the same things I had said as a child "If you don't fucking tell me where they are I'll bust this door down..." She pounded into the door with what seemed like the weight of her whole body "I didn't do anything, It was the bandits.. They did it!" I felt the familiar fear and confusion, the siren picked up on it "You were terrified of your grandmother, weren't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

I shook my head "I have no idea what you're talking about, You've obviously.. fabricated some weird events that never occurred" The Siren frowned slightly "You are really delusional, aren't you?" The door broke down and I flinched, Hoping The Siren didn't see that.

"I am only going to ask this one more time, John", She took slow steps towards me and was close enough that I could almost feel her warm breath on my face "Where the hell are my ECHO recorders?" It came back to me all at once, this memory... "Stop screwing around vault hunter!" I shouted out, I looked around and The Siren had disappeared... Then suddenly the memory did as well, We were somehow back to the office in Hyperion and the backup reserves had been turned on, Which meant - I turned around.. The Siren was doubled over in pain because on arrival her collar was reactivated and was coursing electricity through her body.. I stepped over to her and pulled her up by her flame-colored hair "Don't screw with me, Vault Hunter." She glared, her eyes were the equivalent of a thousand knives plunging into my stomach "My name is Lilith, you asshole!"

"Okay" I smirked "Fine then, _Lilith. _Let me ask you a little question.. _Lilith_.. How would you like me to murder your little vault hunter friends? Since I didn't get to torture Roland the way I wanted.. You bandits murdering my daughter kind of screwed with my plans of torture.. But nothing is going to stand in the way once I open the vault and release The Warrior.." - She cut me off, I hated being cut off "You know" She said, speaking only in the pauses of the collar shocks "Heroes don't talk about opening vaults and releasing huge monsters.." I laughed "Shut. the. hell. up. _Lilith" - "_Now.. as I was saying.. I think I'm going to take lots of pleasure in cutting open that other little Siren bitch, That... child-killing.. sociopath.." I clenched my fists in anger and hatred.

The lights flickered a little the collar unlocked, letting Lilith get up in the little shield protected cage-type area, Lilith made a face "Dude, you have issues." She said casually "If you want to get revenge on the person that killed your daughter, you're going to have to go back in time to do it." She was mocking me, and mocking the death of my daughter.. His rage was interrupted by Blake coming into the office "Uh, Sir." He said.. I turned around "What the hell Blake? Don't you know how to like.. knock?" Blake ignored that statement by not responding directly to it, instead saying "We're still having problems with the power for the building."

"Uhhhh why are you coming to me with this shit? I... don't care, go get those little code monkies to figure it out." Blake stared at me "Sir, you understand that if we lose power it means that the gate security will shut down and make it incredibly easy for the bandits to get though-" I rolled my eyes "Yes yes yes bla bla bla go fix it!" Blake muttered "God what an asshole." He started to walk out of the office but I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall by the neck, crushing his windpipe "What the hell did you say? Did you call me an asshole? Do... you have any idea what happened to the last guy that screwed with me?" Blake choked on his words "The only good president this company ever had?" I dug my fingernails deep into his skin until blood started running down his neck "Hey" I said "Rude."

"Stop it" Lilith said from her little cage "Let him go!" without taking my hand off this assholes neck, I turned to look toward her "What the hell do you care? He's working for me, I can do whatever I want.. Including fire him." She pounded on the invisible walls of the cage "Firing someone and murdering them are two different things, Let him go!" I rolled my eyes and dropped Blake "Get the hell out of my office! GO!" Blake rushes out of the office and I turn my attention back to the annoying little bitch who keeps telling me what to do "I didn't do that because you said, I did it because I was bored with him, I want to save my torturing skills for someone who really deserves it.. Your little buddies for example. I wonder how much me slicing the siren's throat will effect your little gang! Maybe you'll cry, like that drunk did about his stupid damn bird"

"You son of a bitch." She tried to lunge forward at me, forgetting about the invisible little cage, I laughed "You little bandits..." I grabbed my echo communicator "People of Pandora, If you see a vault hunter, specifically the siren.. Bring them to me, Do NOT try to off them yourselves.. I want them brought in alive or I will rip the skin from your body and dunk you in acid."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh and another thing" I spoke into the echo device "This message goes out to the annoying resistance, Specifically for you, you drunk. Your bird really loved whining when I was filling it's lungs up with slag, Just drowning that little stupid bird with the most disgusting substance, hearing those cries. Oh my god I am so glad I got to explode the living hell out of that bird, I had only wished you were actually with that Child Murdering bitch when I blew your bird sky high, Chunks went everywhere. Okay, bye!" I turned my attention back to Lilith "What? Got some smart ass comment to say to me?" She laughed a little "You're insane.. You are honestly insane... There are two people in this room right now and only one of them is sane.."

"Wow, rude, Look I don't get it.. I don't get this anti Jack crap you vault hunters and your little resistance pals got going on, Do you have any idea what I can do for this planet? Do you have any idea what I have been through to get to this point? Screwing with your minds for over two years and this was before I was president of Hyperion.. This was back when Tasiter was pissing me right the hell off, back when I was a lowly little programmer.. I was in the background doing all sorts of bullshit he didn't even know about until I told him while I was strangling the life right out of his pathetic little body." Lilith looked disgusted "How could you be proud of what you have done? How could you think that what you have done is a good thing? Pandora has suffered greatly at the hands of Hyperion and you damn well know that you are responsible for that. Nobody even HEARD of Hyperion before you became president, Your last president..Wasn't trying to murder everyone and take over the world."

"Tut, tut. you're missing the point" I said, the last word of that sentence said in a playful sing-song tone "Harold Tasiter wanted results, he wanted to get money, but he sucked ass at doing it so he put me in charge of PR for the company, Which I did well enough to get me a promotion.. Well, it's kind of hard not to get a promotion when you kill your boss." I turned back toward the monitors to view over the citizens of various places in Pandora, Sanctuary, The Highlands.. These pathetic little people were all going to perish if I didn't do anything to stop it, and this little bitch Lilith is trying to tell me that I am wrong, that I am somehow evil? That I am the villain? NO! They are the goddamn BANDITS.. I grab a hold of the desk that is separating me from the monitor display, and I dig my nails into it.. Trying to control my anger, Lilith notices

"Are you having a sociopathic breakdown over there, Jack?" I gripped harder on the desk and bit down on my bottom lip "Shut the hell up SIREN!"

"Look" She said "I'm not trying to do anything wrong, I honestly want to know.. What the hell happened to you to make you believe that you are the good guy and we are the bad guys, It doesn't have to be like this.. Just.. think about this for a second, what kind of good guy would brutally murder his boss? What kind of good guy would put explosives inside of a bird that didn't do anything to him? What kind of guy would shoot someone point blank in the heart?"

I tried to respond calmly "The kind of guy who has spent his entire life being bossed around, the kind of guy who doesn't give a damn about a drunk and his bird and the kind of guy who would shoot someone point blank in his stupid heart is THE KIND OF GUY WHO JUST LOST HIS DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kind of lost it at the end there, Oh well.. Might as well go all the way.. Everything that was on the desk was shattered on the floor, in anger and rage I just started destroying shit, anything I could get my hands on I suppose... "You can go psycho all you want Jack, you can deny it all you want, but you did something wrong, you KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE. You. are. the. bad-" Her diatribe is interrupted by the doors opening and two guards coming in with a girl.. Her head is covered with a sack "We got someone for you, Boss. She was screwing around outside, probably one of those resistance people trying to rescue this one" he indicated Lilith "Alright, leave her. I'll take care of this." One guard said "We're still experiencing a lot of problems with our power reserves" I shrugged "Whatever, Give me the girl."

The guards let go of the girl and I pulled the sack off her head, revealing pigtails and orange-red hair, She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old "Well well well, Who the hell are you?" Lilith made a noise "Who is it, Lilith?"

"She's our friend you son of a bitch, if you touch her I will personally slice your face off." I laugh uneasily "Yeah, my face.. Nice threat. Tell me who she is or I'll slice her face off." I grab the girl by her wrist restraints the guards had fastened to her and hold a knife close to her throat "I could kill her so fast, quicker than you can say 'Roland was a pussy'" Suddenly, and I don't know why the hell I was thinking it would go any other way.. But the little bitch kneed me in the groin, I promptly dropped the knife and she ran to the other end of the room "You son of a fuck face!" She screamed

"Wow, Lilith.. Mouth on that girl. Did you teach her some tricks?" I said through gasps of painful spasms, She shot me a look in response, a look that said "Wow Jack, you're a real asshole. Too bad you're so handsome! I don't know what to do with these crazy messed up conflicting feelings" Or, something.

"Gaige, try to find the button that releases the cage locks." Lilith said while I was still incapacitated "Aye aye, Captain Lilith. First things first.." She broke through the restraints "How the hell..." I muttered "Crazy robot arm dude, I can break through a ton of shit. Now where do you keep your 'Release the invisible cage' button? That'd be super awesome if you could tell me..." I started to get up "Get the hell away from my console, Kiddo." I started advancing on her "Robot arm or not I swear to god you're gonna get-" She interrupted while backing away "Gonna what? Gonna get sick because I looked at your face?! Ooohh sick burnnn" Lilith laughed from inside her cage "Nice one Gaige!"

"You are going to die you stupid bitch" I tried to grab out for her but she jumped, and the next thing I know she summoned some sort of robot.. some sort of giant.. stomach punching robot.. After a while of being punched in the stomach by a robot, I somehow ended up inside the very invisible cage I helped design (And by helped, I really mean I did it all by myself, I am a genius after all) The girl and her robot had rushed out in the chaos after Lilith had insisted she go back to the resistance and she would stay here to "Take care of Jack" She was pouring over the console trying to figure out what button to press to stop being such a bitch.

"What the hell does this do?" She questioned me "Tell me what the hell this button does!" I sighed "Jesus Christ, impatient. I was going to tell you eventually, yelling at me isn't gonna get you any friends. That button is for the moonshots. Shooting down whatever I want from the base on the moon. Pretty cool, right?"  
"No, also ew.. I would never be your friend" she spit on the floor to show her actual disgust "Oh well, that's a little disappointing. Bandit scum, You know how much I love being friends with disgusting child killing sons of bitches"  
"You know, We may have killed Angel.. but that was because she asked us to, And it will NEVER compare to how many people you have killed in COLD BLOOD, We showed her MERCY, something you will never know."

"Let me ask you a question, Lilith.. Do you ever shut the hell up? What do I have to do to get you to shut up? Is there some button I can push to remove your stupid little voice box?" I pounded against the invisible wall "Let me the hell out of here, I have shit to do!" Lilith pressed a little button "Locking mechanisms in place" a voice sounded over the speakers "I am not letting you get out of here..." She came towards me "You are a monster, you deserve to pay for what you've done.." Her eyes were full of rage, almost turning that flame-color again.. "So, you siren the hell out when you're angry, Right? What I just started talking about sad little things that will make you sob your stupid eyes out? Like how I killed so many people in New Haven.. how I burned that goddamn bandit town to the ground.. How I turned Fyrestone into an slag experiment area.. That little piss for brains Roland couldn't even protect the town where it allllll started... And you people thought you could protect Pandora?"

"Not going to work, Jack.. You're not going to get to me.. Because I know that these words are coming from a pathetic low life sociopath! They don't affect me, They don't mean anything, because YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" I sighed loudly "You don't get it.. do you? I can.. I can _save _Pandora.. I can FIX this planet!" She stared at me and pushed her hair back behind her ear.. She looked down at her feet... "Wow.. I don't know if it's because I'm exhausted from all the pain and torture.. the fact that my anger is draining out of me... The fact that I haven't slept in nearly a week... But.. I feel this .. sort of.. sadness. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Aww, Just what I've always wanted.. sympathy from a bandit." I snorted, She looked back up at me "knock it off Jack." She said... "I know there has to be a part of you, somewhere.. deep down.. beneath that murdering psychopath.. Beyond that arrogance, there has to be a man who knows that he did something wrong.." I glared at her "I really want to pull out your voice box right now, How funny would that be?" She didn't even flinch, dammit! "I can see something when I look very close at you" She said, leaning in closer to the invisible-cage-wall "What's that?" I asked.. "Humanity." She replied.

"Stop it" I said "Stop trying to do this, Stop trying to convince me that you are the good guys.. Nothing you have done has been good.. You and all these other bandits ruined this planet, you ALL DESTROYED THIS PLANET!" I screamed and punched out, I wanted to punch her in the face but I forgot about invisible force field wall thing... I broke every bone in my hand in a minute. "Fuck!" I screamed. Lilith laughed "Idiot".. She crossed over to the console and hit a button "Locking mechanism Unlocked" the voice announced.. I looked up in pain as I was cradling my broken hand and there she was, Standing right there.. She kneeled down in front of me "Let me see your hand" She said, I flinched "Why?"

"Because you broke it. Let me see it." I tried to move away from her but the pain in my hand was making it impossible to do so "No, no what do you want from me? Stop it." I swat out at her with my working hand... "Dammit" She said "Just let me see your hand!" She grabbed my broken and limp hand and sent shockwaves of pain throughout my arm.. She examined it closely and then pressed her finger down against the palm "You broke three fingers, Here.. I can wrap that for you." I tried to grab my arm back but she held it in place "No, stop it." She said, leaning over to retrieve a roll of gauze that was laying on the floor, she wrapped it around the broken fingers and then she placed two fingers on either side of my wrist "You're dislocated." She looked at me "I mean, your wrist.." She laughed "Saying your mind is dislocated would be obvious".. I tried to move my hand "Wow, you're a real bitch Lilith. I've been nothing but nice to you" She roughly relocated my wrist, sending the familiar pain jolting all the way up my arm "There we go." She said, seemingly really proud of herself.

She got up and returned the force-field to it's activated state, "What the hell did you do that for?" "Hmm?" She responded.. "You just took down the one thing keeping me from ripping out your spine and you weren't even afraid!" Lilith grabbed a chair and placed it in front of me, she sat down "Dude, if you were going to rip out my spine, you probably would have done it by now. You didn't touch me." She said "And even if you did.. Siren."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you didn't... Weren't you afraid? I'm apparently so 'Evil' and 'Bad'.. You'd think you wouldn't want me to be free for even a second.. You know, cause I'm sooo evil." Lilith yawns "Yeah, you are.. and you talk too much, shut up." She looked over the room "I'm going to go through all this shit and find out as much as I possibly can about your little plans, Like finding out what the hell The Warrior is for example.. I know it's a vault guardian.. I just.. I don't know what to expect if I have to face it with the others, and I'd like to." She went around searching through crates and papers "I don't know what you think you're going to find over there, Lilith.", "I don't keep my heroic plans out in the open for the evil villains to find." Lilith crouched down to search through the piles of askew papers that I knocked over when I ... let my anger control me. "You know" she said while searching "I heard some doubt there in that sentence." I scoffed "What the hell are you talking about, kiddo?"


End file.
